Patience is a Virtue
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Patience may be a virtue, but have you ever known me to be virtuous?" Written for 2009's mini fest on lj bottom!Harry/top!Draco DMHP


**Title:** Patience is a Virtue

**Author:** justme_jane

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this series or anything associated with it. I only own the words in this story. JKR owns all else.

**Rating:** NC-17 (my first! Lol)

**Warnings:** Swearing and sex. Do I really need to warn for those, though?? Oh, and this is slash. Pairing is Draco/Harry, so… *shrug*

**Prompt:** _Draco/Harry: Draco convinced Harry to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor with his parents. But Lucius is not pleased with his son's choice of partner._

**Word Count:** 2,086

**A/N: **I just have to say… I love this prompt! I was instantly inspired by it. Thanks so much for such a wonderful prompt: :D The reveals were just posted at lj's mini_fest, so I finally get to upload this here, yay! XD Haha

--

_Dear Father,_

_I am hoping that you will allow me to bring someone home with me for the Christmas holidays. Please do not inquire as to who it is, as I would love for it to be a surprise. Say that you will grant me this one favor, Father, yes? I would love to show him around the Manor, I think it would be positively wonderful. Thank you in advance._

_Your loving son,_

_Draco_

_Draco,_

_If you must._

_Father_

--

"Harry! Harry, he said yes! You can come!" Draco yelled jubilantly, running circles around his boyfriend as they walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast one week before they were to leave for the holiday break.

Harry smiled at the blond in pure amusement. "That's great, Draco. Although I'm still not sure why, exactly, you want me to come with you," he said, grimacing at the thought of being judged by the elder Malfoys.

"It's our first Christmas together, Potter, and I want to bring you home." Draco grabbed Harry's waist and pushed him against the wall. "How hard is it to understand that I want you there?"

Harry looked away. "I dunno, it's just… your father hates me. I don't think I could spend the entire holiday with him, while he reprimands me and tells me how much he despises me for killing his faithful leader and all."

Draco shrugged. "He'll get over it."

"You're a terrible liar," said Harry, smiling as he shook his head.

"I think you're horribly mistaken, Potter. You must be talking about yourself." Draco shook his head, leaning in to kiss the brunet. "Please come?" he pleaded, peppering small kisses all across Harry's neck. "I'll make it worth your while…" A kiss on Harry's earlobe before biting it softly and soothing the wound with his tongue. "And nothing will happen with my father, I swear." A kiss on the underside of Harry's jaw.

Harry whimpered. "Again, terrible liar." He gasped, Draco driving his crotch into Harry's. "Fine," he bit out on another gasp. "You win. I'll come."

"Thank you," said Draco, before leaning down and kissing Harry fully on the lips, making Harry's knees go fully weak.

--

"This is where you _live_?" Harry asked as they arrived at the Manor. He was in… awe. Pure awe. He knew Draco was rich, but he couldn't possibly have fathomed that he was _that_ rich… Merlin…

"Yes. Let's go in, shall we? Mother and Father are expecting us." Draco took Harry by the waist, walking the both of them toward the large house and walking in, only to be ambushed by a tall blonde woman rushing toward them.

"Oh, Draco! I've missed you so!" she cried, embracing the Malfoy heir in a tight embrace that continued on for nearly a minute. Harry stood behind them awkwardly, watching the interaction silently.

"I've missed you as well, Mother," said Draco, patting her on the back and rolling his eyes, smiling.

Narcissa pulled back, smiling at her son and combing his hair behind his ears as she merely stared at him, taking him all in. "It's so good to see you, Draco." Her eyes caught a glimpse of Harry out of the corner of her eyes, doing a double-take, and released her son. "Draco! You didn't tell us you were bringing Harry Potter home!"

"Yes – Mother, this is Harry Potter. My boyfriend," he told her proudly, taking Harry by the waist once again. "Harry, this is Narcissa, my mother."

Harry stared at Draco – how could he possibly be so upfront about all of this? Harry flushed, turning a bright shade of red. "Err… hullo, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please, Mr. Potter, call me Narcissa. You are, after all, Draco's boyfriend, there's no need for such formalities."

"I would prefer if you would call me Mr. Malfoy, though, Mr. Potter," came a stern voice from the opposite side of the room. There stood Lucius, no smile traceable on his face whatsoever. All three heads turned in his direction. Draco proud and indifferent, Harry scared beyond belief as he blanched, and Narcissa positively surprised at her husband's words.

"Lucius, _please_. He's your son's love, now _behave_, will you?" she said with a scoff.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her before turning his gaze back to his son. "Draco. You didn't tell me it was _Potter_ you were bringing here."

Draco puffed up. "Yes. He's my boyfriend. And I would _appreciate_ it if you would be kind and treat him with the least bit of courtesy."

Lucius stared at his son, who he thought quite surely had some thick skin to be speaking to him in such a manner. He let a large – though admittedly slightly malicious – grin come to his face, taking Harry by the arm and leading him out of the foyer and into the sitting room. "Mr. Potter," he cried jubilantly, "how have you been since last I saw you? School is going well, I assume?"

"Err, school is going fine, Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied hesitantly, glancing back at Draco and sending him a look that clearly said _help!_

"Passing all your classes?"

"Uhm, yes. They're going surprisingly well this year."

"And what are you planning to do with yourself after you graduate, my boy?"

"Father!" Draco reprimanded him.

"Really, Lucius, stop grilling the boy, will you?"

"I'm merely curious, Narcissa."

"Uhm, well, I… I'm thinking of maybe doing the Auror trainee program. Or maybe I'll go into Mediwizardry. I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Both of which require quite rigorous training, surely."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, letting out a large breath. "But I'm sure I can handle it," he said with a slight air of defiance.

Lucius smiled, though his eyebrow quirked in response. "I'm sure you can, Potter."

Harry stayed silent.

Draco sat next to him on the loveseat, Lucius in his chair beside it while Narcissa sat across from them. Draco grabbed Harry's, pulling them into his own and rubbing his thumbs across them reassuringly and giving Harry newfound courage to speak against the Malfoy head. "I think what I would most like to do, though, is the Mediwizardry, Sir. I think that would be the best path for me. I've been told what the Auror program is like, and I just don't think that would fit me – I mean, I've been chased by Voldemort my entire life, I think I could use a break from that."

"What's best for you may not be best for my son, Mr. Potter," said Lucius, ignoring the last part of Harry's speech.

"Well we've already had a post-graduation kind of talk, Sir." Draco smiled at his father. "Draco has said that would like to work at the Ministry. We can find time for each other, it won't be a problem, I'm absolutely sure of it.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should know… I love your son. And he loves me. This isn't just some passing fling – please believe that."

Lucius stayed silent for the next few moments before saying, eyes speculatively peering down at Harry, "I don't like you, Potter", and quite matter-of-factly, too.

Harry glanced nervously from Draco to Narcissa and back to Lucius. "Er… I know."

"Good. Then you'll know that I don't approve and won't support it whatsoever. However… my son does like you, for whatever reason I cannot possibly fathom, so… I suppose… I will attempt to get along with you the best way I am able to. No matter how much I despise the thought that you and my son are… _together_," he said with clear disgust.

Harry, Draco, and Narcissa all breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir. You have no idea how much that means to me. To us," he amended, smiling at Draco as the blond took his hand in his own and stared back at his father defiantly.

"Yes, yes," said Lucius, brushing it off. "Don't thank me. Really. Now both of you, go away. _Please_."

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm, heading the savior up to his large, spacious bedroom, grinning all the while.

Back downstairs, Narcissa turned to her husband, smirking at him. "That was very nice of you, Lucius."

Lucius glared at her. "Oh fuck off, Narcissa," he said good-naturedly, rubbing his temples to fight off the oncoming migraine he was sure to get from this situation.

Narcissa grinned, sauntering over to him and planting herself on his lap, legs on each side of his own. "I'd be glad to…"

--

Draco trailed kisses down Harry's neck, moving across his collarbone and down his chest, reveling in the vibrations coursing through Harry's chest with every moan he made. Draco moved down more, kissing Harry's nipple before biting lightly and soothing it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, causing Harry to gasp and groan at the sensations. Harry buried his fingers into Draco's hair, unconsciously spreading his legs as he began to relax with each passing moment, but tugging at the blond's hair as he made his way down to Harry's fully erect cock and licking up the arousal.

"Draco… Draco, please," Harry begged, head thrown back and not caring for one second how desperate he was sounding. "Now… need you, _now_…"

Draco chuckled beneath him, smirking up at him as he licked another trail up his cock. "Patience is a virtue, Potter."

Harry huffed. "Patience may be a virtue, but have you ever known me to be virtuous? Get _on_ with it already," he growled irritably.

Draco shrugged, nonplussed. "If you insist," he said, shoving a slicked finger in Harry's arse with no further warning, making him cry out.

"Fuck!"

"That's coming," said Draco, inserting another digit and wiggling it around as he waited for Harry to get accustomed to the feeling once again.

"Fuck you, you prat," Harry snarled, finally used to the pain and lifting his arse up only to lower himself back down, trying to fuck himself on Draco's fingers. "You can rot in Hell for all I care."

"Aww…" said Draco, mock-pouting. "But then you'd miss me, wouldn't you?" he said, lining himself up with Harry's opening.

Harry glared at him. "I'd find someone else to take your place no problem, you self-obsessed git," he said nonchalantly, grunting loudly as Draco pushed into him with one swift shove. "I hate you," said Harry, glowering at the blond fiercely, but Draco only smiled back down at him, leaning closer to kiss him.

"Love you, too, Potter," Draco told him, sarcastically sweet and beginning a smooth rhythm, getting rougher and rougher with every taunt Harry yelled at him like 'fuck me like a real man, you prat!' thus angering Draco and giving Harry the rough assault on his body that he demanded he get.

"Ohhh!" yelled Harry, as Draco hit _that spot_, just the way he liked it. "Yes, gods, right there, _right there_, ohgod!" Draco continued thrusting into the other boy, sweat beading on his forehead as it likewise was on Harry. "Draco! Draco, Draco, _DRACO!!!_" Harry panted, breathing hard and trying to even it out as he came, Draco coming not moments later and collapsing on the bed next to him.

Draco fought to catch his breath, as did Harry, both of them lying out sprawled on Draco's bed and unable to move. Draco looked over at his bedside clock, and noticing the time, turned back to Harry next to him. "It's past midnight," he told the brunet, rolling and sprawling on top of Harry. "Happy Christmas, Harry," he said, leaning down to kiss him. When he tried pulling away, Harry only followed his lips, not willing to part from them as they continued to kiss for moments on end until Harry finally needed air, plopping down on the bed, breathing hard and tired.

"Love you, Draco…" he said sleepily, fighting to keep his eyes open but failing and letting them close finally for the night.

Draco climbed off of the Gryffindor, lying down and hugging him from behind, kissing the back of Harry's head lovingly. "I love you, too, Harry," he said softly, head resting in the crook of Harry's neck. "Now go to sleep."

"Kay…" said Harry with a sigh, and when Draco looked moments later, he was fully asleep.

Draco, casting quick, furtive glances at Harry's face to make for certain that he was still asleep, lightly grabbed Harry's left hand, staring happily at the silver engagement ring that now resided there, smiling all the while, before kissing Harry's bare shoulder, entwining their fingers, and going to sleep.

_Fin!_


End file.
